


Windows

by Screechingpuppet



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Implied Isolation, Implied Medical Procedures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screechingpuppet/pseuds/Screechingpuppet
Summary: Ambulon like to watch the world go by.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Windows

There were several observation decks on the lost light. The smallest of which was tucked in one corner of the ship, past flickering lights down several winding hallways. If someone for some reason decided to visit this observation deck, odds are they would find Ambulon sitting in front of one of the windows. Any time Ambulon was off shift he seemed to spend it there, watching as the universe passed by the window.

There were large windows at Delphi. They looked out over the snow covered planet. Miles and miles of the snow covered planet were visible from the ones in the top floor brake room for the staff. In the rare instances that someone needed Ambulon when he wasn’t on shift, they would be most likely to find him sitting in one of the windows. Whether the weather be clear with sunlight pouring through or a snowstorm wind ponding on the windows, that's where you would find him.

There wasn’t a lot Ambulon remembered about the compound the combiner experiments took place at really he only spent time in three parts of it. The lab that was always dark when he saw it, maybe that was due to how he spent most of his time in their laying on the surgical tables staring up at the bright lights above, making everything else seem like nothing more then dark silhouettes. The hallway that led to the lab was windowless, with the most unnaturally bright lights you could imagen lining the path. His room wasn't much better, it was a small room with a bed crammed into it. The only light in the room is what little poured in from around the door. If he wasn’t in the lab he was in this room, watching the light.


End file.
